vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Selphine Rughzenhaide
Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Selphine Rughzenhaide Origin: Fault Milestone Gender: Female Age: 14 years Classification: Human, magician Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Mind Control, Telepathy, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Memory Manipulation, Multiple Personalities Attack Potency: Street level (Much stronger than usual humans) Speed: Subsonic with Supersonic reactions (Comparable with Ritona Reighnvhasta) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High, very skilled fighter and magician Notable Attacks/Techniques Manakravter - A human who is capable of using mana to create different effects. There are five types of mana: water mana, fire mana, earth mana, air mana and pure mana. Pure mana is formed only in the human body, while the remaining species are taken from the environment. For different magic need different mana. *'Commkravte' - A magic of communication. It allows you to create a pseudo-telepathic communication between two or more people. However, both of man to create such a relationship must agree to it. After that they will be able to instantly share thoughts, even at a great distance. **'Path-Down' - A magic that allows to transfer the experience, memory and even consciousness of one person to another. This magic is available only to the royal family and is used to transmit to the new ruler all the knowledge of his predecessors. Selphine inherited the personality of 8 previous rulers of her country. **'Empress syndrome' - A phenomenon that is experienced by those who were transferred to the personality of others. At the right moment, you can switch on their minds that looks like a split personality. In critical situations Selphine switches to consciousness of Bloody Rhegan - long-dead ruler of her country, which had great magic abilities, and also had good skills of martial arts. In addition, Regan had a powerful charisma. **'Mind-Dive' - The magic that allows joining the consciousness of another person, to manifest his consciousness and subconscious in the so-called "Realm of Midia", place which is beyond time and space of ordinary reality. In this world, formed by human thoughts, which used the Mind-Dive, time flows differently (much slower), and all the thoughts and memories immediately transferred to the mage, who uses Mind-Dive. The very manifestation depends on the individual and is determined by his personality. This magic is only available for members of the royal family. *'Battlekravte' - Combat magic. It allows the mage to fight effectively in close combat. **'Superhuman physical characteristics' - Magically her characteristics can be enhanced by increasing the strength, speed and so on. *'Pyrokravte' - A magic, allowing you to create and manage the fire. It requires the same type mana. *'Terrakravte' - A magic, allowing you to create and manage the earth. It requires the same type mana. *'Mana management' - A magic that allows to manage mana. Including pure mana, which located in the human body. **'Mana-lines cutting' - A magic that allows to cut (temporarily or permanently) mana-line flowing through the human body. Thus, you can disable individual organs or even completely paralyze the enemy. If you disable the vital organs, the person will die. **'Control' - A magic that allows to fully control the body of another person by manipulating his mana-lines. At the same time the victim will be awake and fully aware of what is happening. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Fault Milestone Category:Tier 9 Category:Martial Artists Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Magic Users Category:Telepaths Category:Weapon Masters Category:Leaders Category:Kings Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Murderers Category:Teenagers Category:Science Fantasy Characters